


Joyous Dreamer

by COfDreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gendered Chara, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Soul Transformation, Soul change, more tags as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COfDreams/pseuds/COfDreams
Summary: A vision of what's to come. A vision of her brother dying. A vision of a life where monsters had lost their prince and the human child of the royal family. She had to find another way. Chara wasn't going to die. And she sure wasn't going to let anyone else in the underground go down with her.A 'what if' type of story. Chara found out what had transpired after her death, calling off the plan. She just needed to get the souls herself.





	Joyous Dreamer

_“Asriel, you need to stick with the plan. Don’t let me die in vain!” A child’s voice rang out through his head. All he could see was angry humans, already advancing on him with weapons. He hadn’t attacked. He had barely given single word. He froze, unable to use his magic to protect himself._

_She only cried more in his head. Cried for him to keep going; that this is what they’d been working for._

_He couldn’t do it. Not even with her voice in his ears only growing more panicked. He was a boss monster. A boss monster with a human soul. He could easily tear down seven of these humans, get the souls, and get back._

_“Mom and Dad are waiting for you! We have to free everyone! Please!”_

_That’s when the first shot rang out. The pain and shock had barely registered with the sound of another And another. And another. It kept going. This is when her voice changed direction._

_“GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!”_

_He tried, feeling each hit as he tried to run. The barrier was once again passed through, but both of them knew it was too late. She screamed at him to get up as he fell into the golden flowers their family loved so much. She could feel him breaking apart._

_She begged for him to get up, and all he could muster was an apology as he’d turned to dust, leaving behind nothing but remnants of herself, laying in the bed, and a heartbroken King and Queen._

* * *

  
Chara woke with a gasp of air. Tears stained her face, and she’d realized she hadn’t been able to scream for fear of her parents waking up. It was still late, the darkness of the room making her much more aware of her nightmare.

Tiny feet hit the floor, trying to stay as quiet as possible as she made her way out of the room and down the hall. It was much too quiet, but she wasn’t going to risk waking the adults. If they found out about the plan, they’d be grounded for sure. Not that it would be an issue anymore.

“Asriel?” She’d peeked into the room. The goat was sound asleep, but it didn’t last for long-- as soon as he felt weight shift the bed, he groaned and opened his eyes.

“Chara…? What--”

“We can’t do the plan.” She was stern, eyes staring into him while he moved to sit up.

“What? What do you mean?”

“It’s not going to work.”

He opened his mouth to respond, suddenly noticing her expression. She’d tried to hide the tears with a blank expression, but the shaking gave it away. He immediately pulled her into a hug. It took her a moment, attempting to keep herself from breaking down. It wasn’t easy for a child to see something so horrific. But if she could stop it, everything would be fine, right?

“Okay, okay. We won’t. But how are we going to free everyone?”

There was a silence in the room.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” She asked. He didn’t even waste time making a spot for her.

“Of course. Don’t worry! Your big brother is here to fight all your nightmares away!”

Well, he always did know how to make her smile. She would figure something else out, she’d decided in the moment.

She was determined to free everyone. Even if it would take a little longer than she’d hoped. 


End file.
